creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Adminship/TenebrousTorrent 2
Hello, I'm applying for administrator. I'm TenebrousTorrent and I was SoPretentious. I've had prolific activity and I'm ready for advanced rights. This is the same application I've used on other runs for administrator and rollback rights in the past. On this application, I had eight support votes with commendations. It has been updated because since my last run, I have eight more thankful messages regarding editing or reverting vandalism. It says there that I was *"certainly a wealth of knowledge on all things wiki and grammar" *"You have been one of, if not the most active and proactive rollback that I've seen on here in a long time, maybe ever" *"I know you will be a responsible, dependable admin, and if the quality of your adminship is as high as the quality of your edits, I'm sure you will greatly improve the wiki" *"I think it's clear from your recent contributions that you are putting a huge amount of thought into every edit you make" *"The speedrun for applications is not an issue if the candidate is nearly flawless" *"I believe your technical knowledge will suit the wiki for the best. I think you deserve the rights." *"your edits are largely of high quality." *"The past months you have done a lot for the wiki. You have acquired a great deal of technical knowledge and you know how to apply it." *"You have a large knowlegde on editing, coding and many N things an admin needs to know. You're obviously way better than any other candidate from last year" *"I hope a 4th time won't show up this time." (CTRL+F to locate words on the page) I added that I created the idea to add templates to the front page taking users to a random thread on the writer's showcase or writer's workshop. I made revisions to writing advice columns. Also, I updated my evaluative criteria information, the ratings for some stories there, and I've updated one of my advice columns: Creepypasta Wiki:Writing Advice/What Makes a Great Creepypasta? A lot of my qualifications are from my old account: (I've verified this by e-mail through ) and I've made a blog detailing how to be an admin (link). I was an admin (without any problems) on that account for 6+ months minus one week. I handled deletions, deletion appeals, and clean-up around the wiki actively and daily. I've been very active for more than three months since my last application. Since my return on September 6th, I've gained 43 instances of "thanks" or "thank you" on my talk page (not including the default "thanks" in the welcome message), in 55 messages. Finally, I've added shout-outs from people around the wiki to summarize the linked sentences on the bottom of this application. ---- I'm here to apply for administrator's rights. My reason being mostly that I would like to remove spam/rude/pointless comments from stories, and clean up spam/shill blogs. Also, to help out with deletion appeal. And lastly, to help with keeping the site free of disruption and maintain quality standards. I would be particularly good at this. These Are All The Things I Do Currently *Blank stories from user-pages and talk pages. *Edit stories for grammar, punctuation, and format. *Add to stories that need to be reviewed. *Add to stories that need to be deleted. *Categorize pages. *Help users with questions on the forum. Things I Did as a Rollback/Moderator/Admin *Moved pages when need be. *Deleted unsalvageable and generic or poorly written stories, gave feedback and considered the deletion appeals. *Removed M4R from revised stories that pass quality standards. *Cleaned up spam/pointless/rude comments and directed users to the rules about commenting (actively). *Rollbacked improper edits. *Moved threads added to the wrong board and closed threads when needed (actively). With Administrator's Rights, I Could Do More For The Wiki *Use administrative templates on users' talk pages. *Help with deletion appeal, and outlining issues with users wondering why their story was deleted. *Uphold the Quality Standards, by editing good stories that need revision, and deleting unsalvageable stories, and protecting/unprotecting stories that need it. *Remove the Marked for Review from stories that have been revised/were unnecessarily marked for review. *Block users for: **Vandalizing the wiki (two weeks, then one month, then two months, then six months, then indefinite). **Creating an inappropriate username (indefinite). **Creating a spam page (three days, then one week, then two weeks). **Plagiarism (one month and alert staff). **Re-uploading deleted stories (warning, then one day). *Give warnings for minor issues like adding a nonexistent category (after warning is one day, then doubling the expiry time for each infraction thereafter.) **Users who post Wikidrama/harassing behavior can be issued a two hour block or one day block if needed, then doubling the expiry time for each infraction thereafter. Accomplishments *Started the Vehicles category. *Created an evaluative criteria guide. *Created writing advice pages. Created another advice page. Each word is a link in the first sentence. *Helped clean up the videogames category. *Created the idea to add templates to the front page taking users to a random thread on either the writer's showcase or writer's workshop. Requirements † denotes the requirement is fulfilled. :Must have been active on the wiki for six months.† ::June 9, 2014. This is the date of my first contribution to the wiki → . The profile header says I joined the wiki on June 8th. Here's a link to my very first contribution → (You'll need to scroll to the bottom of the list on this page to see my first edit ever). ::Then I was invaded by a phisher and thought I would quit editing online forever (this was in June 2016 → ), only to come back on September 6, 2016. It's now December 15. So, 2 years plus 3 months. And six months experience as an admin. I do have six months activity, just not the last six months. :Must have at least 800 edits, 600 of which must be on articles.† ::Total Edits: 541 + 6,458 = 6,999 ::Article Edits: 159 + 2,862 = 3,021 ::Archived Edits: 53 + 1,341 = 1,394 :Must know how to move files and pages.† ::Click the arrow next to the "Edit" button. Click "Rename." For files, click the image, then click "More Info" then click the arrow next to the "edit" and click "delete." :Must know how to rollback bad edits.† ::Click the arrow next to the "Edit" button. Click "History." Then select the revision you wish to remove, and click "Compare Selected Revisions." From there, you can click "undo." This will effectively rollback bad edits. There is also the option of going to a user's contribution page, and clicking "rollback" in the event of multiple cases of vandalism. :Must know how to block users for an appropriate amount of time.† ::This is done by going to the user's contribution page, then clicking "block user." Then add a reason and expiry time. Expiry times are outlined above. :Must know how to delete pages.† ::Click the arrow next to the "Edit" button. Then click "Delete." Add the reason for deletion. Send a message to the user, recommending the writer's workshop and pointing out the Quality Standards. :Must know how to categorize pages.† ::Scroll to the bottom of the page and click next to "Categories." Type the name of the category, and hit "Enter." Click the "Edit" button, and then click the trash-can icon to remove categories. :Must be familiar with the wiki layout.† ::Yes. TL;DR—This wiki needs another administrator and I fit the bill. I have a great eye for quality, I can format pages well, I know spelling, punctuation, usage, and grammar. I can help the wiki run better. These are thankful messages I've received for making edits on stories, and one for cleaning up vandalism. Each word is a link to a message. There's even thanks from (the word "is"), (the word "to"), and (the word "up") about my evaluative criteria. from reddit thanked me for reading his story and even said that "It's a great time to be a writer and reader thanks to people like you" (the word "a"). thanked me for editing their story and even asked me to edit all of their stories (click the "I've" in the linked sentences to read). In addition to those commendations, I've been asked to review stories on countless occasions, and I have a video narration by (but then removed the video because I updated the story, Here's the old diff with the video). Deadline: December 22 You are not getting admin. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 10:50, December 15, 2016 (UTC) We have told you no before and I'll tell you again. No. ClericofMadness (talk) 10:52, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :I have 43 thank yous in three months, and was an admin for more than 6 months. Did you read the new info on the top of this app and my new blog? TenebrousTorrentTalk 11:06, December 15, 2016 (UTC) ::And being thanked means WHAT in this context? We have 9 admin. 10 if empy decides to come back. What makes you think we suddenly need more? We just added a new admin this week, in fact. ClericofMadness (talk) 11:12, December 15, 2016 (UTC) ::That my edits are commendable. That seems like a good number of admins. There's one page that's been in the marked for review category for 18 days and another for 19 days. Seems like the author abandoned The Left Side, maybe that sentence could be taken out and a message sent to the author about it. There's no reason to have fewer admins that work less. TenebrousTorrent 11:36, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :::Maybe they read my evaluations criteria guide on my profile, and decided to say thanks. TenebrousTorrent 11:40, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :::You're literally rambling there. Like, you make no sense, shifting from replying to mentioning a marked for review page. Do you even know what you're on about? Seriously, though. Why do you want to be an admin again? ClericofMadness (talk) 13:56, December 15, 2016 (UTC) I’m sorry, but I think this has set it in stone for me, you’re not a good fit for adminship on this wiki (fifth time’s not the charm). I don’t think you ever will be given your current trajectory. While we don’t expect perfection on the wiki, we do want someone who is able to adapt to situations and realize when they’ve made an error/oversight. Even if we were to take into account your past activity and ignore the random inactivity and resignation, there’s still your current behavior that leaves a lot to be desired. We’re looking for someone who can realize when they’ve made an error. This is Jay commenting on reverting your edits and Raidra's thank you message to Jay after your message to them. We’re also looking for people who understand how the site works. Here I am explaining basic site functions after your message to Christian about basic site rules that was incorrect. While talking about rules, this is Jay mentioning that the comments you requested to be deleted don’t in fact violate our commenting policy and Cleric warning you about minimodding. You’ve been a lot more active lately, almost to a fault (seen here where I had to undo a M4R template on a page after getting admin approval due to the title being both correct and in keeping with a story about angels of the Ark), but we need something more than just someone with a high edit count. We’re looking for someone who’s invested in the site and is likely going to stick around while helping on more than just a mechanical level. I’m sorry, but I just can’t see you as an admin here anymore. If you look at our current group of admins, while they have many strengths and weaknesses, some of the more common traits is that the good ones are both active, give reviews/feedback (Banning, Jay, soon-to-be admin Christian all give reviews on the WW), and interact with the community (look at most active admins’ pages and you’ll see them joking around, talking to users, and answering review requests). Your interaction with the wiki community has been minimal at best. When you’re not pointing out small errors to admins, or basic formatting on the writer’s workshop, you do very little communicating. This really doesn’t inspire a sense that you’re going to be around for the long haul. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:37, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Would you do me a favor? Would you please take a step back and re-evaluate why you want to be an administrator? I've never seen someone with such a drive to become administrator before. It's as if you are on a mission. I find it rather disturbing. I do appreciate the positive edits that you've made, but lately you've had a fair amount of edits that need reverting. Those edits give me the feeling that you are going for quantity over quality so that your number of edits go up and make you look more viable for the admin position, as though you measure those edits as mere stepping stones for your adminship, rather than seeking the improvement of the actual wiki. I realize that is a rather mean claim on my part and sincerely apologize if it is wrong. Jumping off my stepping stone perspective of the matter, your application reeks of throwing things and seeing what sticks. While I am happy that you got a story narrated, that doesn't have any bearing on you being an admin. To add to this, the fact that you quite literally counted every thank you that you've received really bothers me. It seems so... Impersonal and calculative. That's the other thing I'd like to touch on and see you improve upon, you have a bad habit of appearing to be a robot. The admins interact with the community and that's something you need to do. You need to make social calls on some talk pages before I can ever approve of your adminship and maybe even spend some time in the Writer's Workshop. I don't hate or dislike you and I'm not going to bawk at you for your past mistakes (the ones that you have learned from). That said, you currently have a lot to work on, per the other opposition and I, before I can throw my support behind you. You might be best off taking a giant step back and just trying to enjoy the wiki for a while. Adminship certainly isn't a fit for everyone. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 19:06, December 15, 2016 (UTC)